Motor vehicles typically have an engine shaft and a coaxial transmission shaft which must be coupled together. There are numerous attachment means for shafts, many involving complex flexible mechanisms for tolerating shaft misalignment and for damping out vibrations. Engines and transmissions also typically have housings which also must be joined together so as to prevent relative rotation and axial separation. These housings, of course, are much larger in diameter than the shafts. The attachment for such housings have received far less attention than have those for the shafts that they house. The typical conventional housing attachment means involves a pair of abutted circumferential housing flanges fastened together with a multiplicity of axially extending, circumferentially spaced bolts. Although secure, the large number of bolts is obviously complex and time consuming to assemble, and at least some of the bolts are likely to present accessibility problems in assembly and disassembly.